not so bad
by jedi121
Summary: Ezra get sick. Sorry for OOC but it's fluff. Sorry if it seems a little rushed, cause it is.
Ok so I've read all the Ezra sicfics i wanted to add mine. Sorry for any mistakes, or if it's not good this is my first sickfic. Hope you like.

* * *

EZRA POV

I was about to take a shower because my muscles and head hurt. I might have kinda pissed kanan off at breakfast, forgetting that I had a training session later today and uh...he got me back. So I thought that a hot shower would make my sore muscles feel better, but when I got out of the shower I actually felt worse my nose was Stuffed up and I was cold and hot at Tha same time, my head felt like someone put a hundred pound weight on it, I was dizzy and felt like any smell or even thought of food would make me hurl. All I wanted to do was sleep, but that wasn't going to happen.  
Today alone, I had blaster training with Rex, I had to scrub the Phantom, Ashoka wanted to go over 'the history of the jedi' which is basically a lot of facts and dates that I can't remember and going over the jedi code, and THEN me and Kanan had a supplies run tonight, I I've already had a hour and a haft of training with kanan.

I want to sleep. But I can't. I left the refresher and went to the commen room.

"Hey Rex is looking for you." Sabine said, working on the paint on one of the walls.

"Hey ez are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Are you sure, you look kinda pale." Kanan reached out as of to feel my forehead but I move away.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"Then why did you move away?"

"Uh, I just uh-"

"Hay kid I've been looking for you." Rex said coming into the room.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I turned to follow Rex out of the room but I felt a strong he and on my shoulder.

"Ez you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Kanan nodded and let me go but I can tell he doesn't believe me and that this conversation isn't ending any time soon.

...

I was aiming at a storm trooper helmet that chopper was moving around but with Rex barking orders at me.

"Aim then fire, we've been over this a million times, aim then fire, aim then fire. Your not focused. Aim then fire, have you ever hit anything?"

"Yeah actually I have, Rex. And maybe I'd be more focused if you would stop yelling at me."

My head hurt like hell and my vision was blurry, every time chopper moved it was just a streak of color. My head stared spinning and I felt like I was gonna pass out. But you know that term 'saved by the bell' well I was saved by hera.

"Ezra are you done yet." Hera asked as she came down to the ramp.

"Well actually he still has another haft hour of practice, so you'll have to wait." Rex said waving her off.

"Let me rephrase, Ezra you are done with blaster practice because you have to clean the Phantom."

"Yeah, coming."

Hera walked away, as did a angry Rex. I slowly got up and held on to the walls of the ghost for support. The dizziness somewhat left because I was now up right, but not by much. Eventually I got the will to let go and head up to the Phantom. But I took a rest in the commen room but it was bad timing.

"Hay kid are you sure you're alright." Zeb ask walking in.

"Yes Zeb I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"You don't look fine, you look like death ran over you."

"Thanks, Zeb." I said with as much sarcasm as I could come up with.

"Why don't you take a rest?"

"That's what I was doing but I wasn't aware I was diss on Ezra day."

I left before Zeb could come up with a come back. I headed to the Phantom.

...

"Ok Hera the Phantom is clean and polished and I would stay but I have a history lesson with Ashoka."

"Alright thank you ezra, and sorry I cut your blaster lesson short but since you and kanan will be using it tonight I want it in top condition."

"Ugh the supplies run tonight I completely forgot. I'm so tired." I whined as I sat down shotgun to Hera.

"Ezra are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah I'm just extremely tired and I want this day to be over."

"Do you have a fever?" Hera said reaching out like kanan did to touch my forehead. I again pulled away.

"No, Hay I gotta go, font wanna be late. Bye."

I left the cot pit and headed back to the commen room where Ashoka was already waiting.

"Right on time." I said calapsing in to the seat.

"For once. I need to get you a watch. So let's get stared."

Then everything got very hard to understand, my eye lids felt like a hundred pounds, Ashoka's voice kind of faded and I don't know how long it took but I drifted off.

"Ezra, ezra."

"Huh? Yeah, what sorry I'm listening."

"OH really, then tell me what I was just talking about."

The last thing I remembered hearing was 'let get started'. I'm in so much trouble.

"Uh well I think that was uh..."

"Yeah we're done for today."

"Ashoka wait, I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well."

"That's ok, I figured that out, but if your sick why didn't you call this off?"

"I'm not sick, just under the weather, that's all."

"Well either way you better go get ready to go on that supplies run."

"Yeah."

...

"Ok I'm ready where's ezra?"

"I don't know last I saw him he was heading to his lesson with Ashoka. He looked sick." Hera said.

"Yeah I thought so to but he swears he's fine." Kanan said reaching for his Com to call Ashoka.

"Well he fell asleep in our lesson today. I ended it because he looked like he was on deaths doors." Ashoka said entering the room.

"Well if he has a fever I'm calling this off."

"I'm here, I'm here I'm here. Sorry I'm late." I said dragging tiredly into the room.

"Ezra come here." Kanan said motioning for me to come closer. I would have refused but I was to tired.

"Ok." I saw Kanan's shock and my reaction probably didn't help the whole 'just tired' thing.

Kanan reach out to touch my forehead.

"Your warm, yeah you have a pretty high fever, about hundred and two."

"Yeah well off to get stuff." I tired and head towards the ramp.

"Oh know you don't, you're headed to bed." Kanan grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back.

"Come on kanan, I'm fine."

"Nope, hundred and two is not even close to fine."

"Kanan let go." I struggled and fought to get free of Kanan's grip but to know use because as much as I turned and twisted Hera took Kanan's side and grabbed my other arm and helped hall me to the med bay.

"Let go! Kanan st..stop let me go."

On the turn into the med bay Hera let go and because I was pulling away so hard I turned straight into Kanan's arms and he dragged me though the door.

The sickness of the day finally caught up to me and I felt my legs give out but then I felt very strong arms pick me up.

"When did I you get sick?" Kanan ask me after I was on the bed in the med bay.

"Last night, why can we not just go?"

"Because you collapsed in my arms, you're in no condition to go do anything. I don't want you getting sicker. Wait last night why didn't you tell me?"

"What's to tell? I've been sick a lot, in case you forgot I lived on the streets for years, it happened a lot. Nothing to make a big deal about."

"Ezra I know that you were on your own for a long time but your not anymore, I want you to tell me when you need something."

"I... never mind."

"What is it?" Kanan said giving me a fever reducer.

"I...I don't want to be a bother."

"Ezra you're not a bother. I love you I want to take care of you, your not a bother I don't want you to ever thing that about yourself."

"Well...I never really had that, my parents were always yo busy even when they were here."

I had tears in my eyes thinking about them, it had only been a few weeks since I found out they were dead.

"Come here." Kanan pulled me into a hug and for once I felt like someone gave a damn about me.

"Come on."

"Where are we going."

"To my room."

I didn't respond, I didn't want to say know but if I said yes he would think I was weak.

Kanan took me back to his room and laid me on the bed.

"Know you really don't have to do this."

"I don't HAVE to do a lot of things I do for you, I want to."

Kanan got on the bed beside me and ask.

"Do you need anything, how do you feel?"

"Eh, I've been better I've been worse."

"I'm sure."

We laid there for a while and as much as I wanted to sleep I just couldn't. I rolled into my stomach and sighed from the situation.

"Can't sleep?"

I shook my head no. Then I felt hands on my back and I instinctively jumped.

"Sometimes when you're really tired it's like you're to tired to fall asleep, it just helps to relax."

"So a back rub is gonna help this?"

"Yeah if you calm down." Kanan said still rubbing my back.

And even though I felt as if I should have a problem with this, I'm me. I didn't. In fact I liked it. His touch was very soothing and soon I felt myself drifting off with his arm around me.

"Hay kanan."

"Yeah."

"Will you remind me to denie this in the morning?"

"Yeah sure ez."

And we fell asleep like that. Yeah maybe being sick is not so bad after all.


End file.
